1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible display panel, and more particularly to a flexible display panel having a pixel structure capable of solving non-uniformity of image characteristics which is incurred by flexion of the flexible display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flexible display devices have been highlighted as new devices in the display field. The flexible display devices are embodied on a thin and flexible substrate formed of plastic or the like, so that the flexible display devices can be folded or rolled like paper, without damage. Currently, flexible display devices are embodied by using a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light-emitting display device or the like which include a thin-film transistor (TFT).